


Blanket Nest

by sherloki369



Series: Of Cuddles and Arguments [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic who loves sex, Coming to terms with a aromantic character, F/M, Johnny protecting the Boss, Kinzie being a dick to Matt, Loneliness, Matt feeling left out of the Saints, Rants, it all works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherloki369/pseuds/sherloki369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has to deal with his feelings for the Boss, but she has a major surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Nest

Matt was sat curled up into himself on his sofa in the cargo-bay, his knees under his chin and wrapped tightly around his legs. Matt was not only psychically wrapped up in himself but mentally too, he had been thinking about the Boss ever since he'd seen her asleep in Johnny's arms. He wished he'd never let the Boss sleep on his sofa with him, he wished he pushed her off the sofa, told her to find a bed like a normal person, and then maybe he wouldn't be feeling anything for her now. Matt knew the Boss had always had a thing for Gat, no one took over a city in revenge for someone they didn't love, he had only hoped for her to return his affections. Matt sighed pulling himself back to the real world, staring at the roof wasn't helping his mood; Matt left his sofa and went back to programing training simulations for Asha.  
Matt stared at the computer screen blankly, not the sound of Kinzie's keyboard or her stressed mumblings could distract him from his thoughts.  
Thoughts of the Boss, her hair, the tattoos down her legs, arms, and across her chest, the way she grinned like child when she flies through the air in the simulation, the clothes she wore all skin tight and purple, he couldn't concentrate on his work.

"Matt are you alright?" Kinzie asked without looking away from the screen when Matt slammed his forehead against the desk.  
"Not really." Matt's depressed tone almost made Kinzie care, but she let the feeling slide Matt could suffer a little more before she'd help.  
That was if she ever felt like helping him. Kinzie hadn't forgiven Matt for the hacking into her personal files that lead to her being fired from the FBI; she might help him before things got serious. Matt slowly stood up avoiding Kinzie's stare and left his computer, he wasn't going to get anything done with Kinzie staring him down the whole time.

The Boss had run off into the simulation early that morning, dragging Johnny and Shaundi with her, giving Matt some time to work out his feelings. The three Saints had been working on destroying some deeper parts of the programming, it was hard work but the Boss was taking it all in her stride, Johnny and Shaundi were just enjoying the Boss work. Kinzie, Ben, and Keith were providing backup, CID was keeping an eye on the whole crew from the ship.

Matt thought about asking the only two real people left on the ship Asha and Pierce about his situation, but quickly dismissed the idea. Asha's relationship advice wasn't ever the best; she had always been too busy with protecting Queen and country to care about romantic relationships. Pierce would probably have the better advice but he was a loyal Saint, and most likely go protective older brother on him. Pierce was a good guy, fun, and surprisingly intelligent, but still a Saint which meant protecting the Boss at all costs.

Matt couldn't talk to anyone on the ship, he guessed it was a part of being the leader of the Deckers and "Once tried to kill the Boss" territory. It didn't matter how much he had redeemed himself because he would always be an outsider to the Saints and a threat to the Boss. Matt had always hated the feeling of being alone, being alone meant that every unwelcomed thought could creep into his conscious mind and terrorise him.

Matt made a decision to hide himself away from the crew between the boxes in the cargo-bay he only left for supplies and to complete some bodily functions. It was quiet; no one ever came into the cargo-bay a part from Shaundi when she wanted more beer.  
Three days later Matt heard the Boss shouting from the common room, "For fucks sake Johnny all I want to know is where Matt is, he has been missing for three days now!"

She sounded desperate, when Johnny didn't reply Matt heard what sounded like a fist hitting metal.  
Another metal clang was heard as something he couldn't see fell over, "The fuck Boss!" Johnny shouted as the Boss's heels stamped off.  
Johnny followed the Boss into her room where she was slumped against the wall.  
"I heard from Kinzie that Matt was acting all depressed and it started the day after I fell asleep on you. So you clearly said something to him, what was it?" The Boss's anger had risen again; she got up from the floor and gripped hold of Gat's jumpsuit.  
"Boss he asked about our past, so I told him, and a few of the other things." Gat held his hands up in the air in defence, the Boss may be shorter than him but she could be scarier when she needed to be.

"What? You told him about that one weekend when we had sex! Holy fuck Gat I told you to never say anything about that." She was almost screaming at Johnny now.  
"Boss why do you even care about that kid? He tried to kill you!" Johnny's anger rose as he thought about that little kid trying to hurt his best friend. The Boss let go of Johnny's jumpsuit her nails leaving small holes in the fabric, and slid down the wall to the floor.  
"You told the truth I can't get too angry with you for that, but Matt really likes me and I was trying to find a way to tell him about me. You kinda ruined that Gat." The Boss calmly explained as her hands ran threw her hair.  
"You never told him you're aromantic." Johnny stated, they stared at each other for a while before the Boss stood up straighten her suit and left the room without looking back at him.

The Boss had gone to the cargo-bay and was sipping on a beer when Matt finally came out of hiding; he held his hands up defensively as if she would shoot him. The Boss looked up at him from her beer, a small smile briefly passed across her face.  
"Hey Matt." The Boss cheerfully greeted while making room for Matt on the sofa.  
"Hey. What was your and Gat's argument about?" Matt was handed the half drank beer by the Boss as she made to explain.  
"You, mostly. Johnny is just trying to protect me, he thinks you'll betray us and try to finish what you started in Steelport. I don't think you'll try to kill me by the way. Also we were arguing about what he told you the other night." Matt handed the mostly empty bottle back to the Boss.  
"That you and Johnny had sex, that doesn't really bother me. It was the look of pure love on his face, I can't compete with that." Matt wrapped his index finger in his tie, unwrapped it and rewrapped again nervously.

"Matt you don't need to compete. I'm aromantic; I don't romantically love anyone, just platonic love. Gat knows, he's always known. The sex was stress relief and honestly it didn't mean anything to either of us." The Boss cracked open another beer, her voice slurred slightly.  
"Aromantic, one of my specialists was aromantic and asexual. We referred to her as the master race because she couldn't be stopped my mere human emotions and vices." Matt guided the Boss to his hiding spot behind the crates.

"Love me some human vices. So we cool?" Together they sat in a nest of blankets under the stairs that no-one ever used.  
"Yeah we're cool." Matt gave her one of the beers he'd squirreled away in the past three days.  
"Hiding beers can get you thrown out the air-lock if you’re not careful, you know how everyone gets without beer. How did you manage to hide in here for three days anyway?" The Boss asked genuinely intrigued.

"You saints aren't that hard to hide from, just be quite and find a good hiding spot, easy really. Plus it helps you guys spend whole time in the simulation, I've spent hours in here without so much as someone walking past." Matt was somewhere between being proud of hiding from them for so long and ashamed that he was so scared that he had to hide.

"You Saints? You're acting like you aren't one of us." The Boss overly acted scandalised, and heartbroken.  
"Well I'm not am I; I'm still the kid who ran the Deckers to most of you." Matt started playing with his tie again; it was almost a nervous tick.  
"Matt you are as much a Saint as me, Johnny, Shaundi, or anyone else on this ship. You can still be a Decker, but only as you're a Saint too." The Boss rested her head on his shoulder, and held his nervous hands still.  
"Thanks Boss." Matt softly rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.  
"I'll even convince Johnny that you're not a threat to my life if I can use you as my pillow again." The Boss sleepy mumbled as she finished off her beer, and led down across Matt's lap.  
"Deal." Matt whispered as she stroked her hair softly as she started to sleep.


End file.
